Big Girls Don't Cry
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: Army Wives. After Chase and Trevor leave Roxy and Pamela find themselves a little depressed. Roland, whose wife, Joan, has also left, finds it his problem to help them with their problems. Better summary inside. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Summary

**Summary**

* * *

Army Wives.

After Chase and Trevor leave Roxy and Pamela find themselves a little depressed.

Roland, whose wife, Joan, has also left, finds it his problem to help them with their problems.

Roxy states she's fine, but Pamela needs help.

But what happens when a little help turns into a little more?

Roland/Pamela, and eventually Trevor/Roxy and maybe some Pamela/Chase Roland/Joan.


	2. Say Goodbye

**Title:** Big Girls Don't Cry. 

**Author:** FrankxIeroxSavedxMe

**Summary:** Army Wives. After Chase and Trevor leave Roxy and Pamela find themselves a little depressed. Roland, whose wife, Joan, has also left, finds it his problem to help them with their problems. Roxy states she's fine, but Pamela needs help. But what happens when a little help turns into a little more? Roland/Pamela, and eventually Trevor/Roxy and maybe some Pamela/Chase Roland/Joan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters at all. I own the coupling of Roland and Pamela and I guess I own the ideal of Joan's second tour. But I do not own the show or anything of that sort, so if you sue me, you get nothing. Oh I don't own the title of the story, Big Girls Don't Cry, either, it is the name of Fergie's new song.

**Rating:** Mmm, we'll rate it T just to be safe. Cause who knows how it will play out, I'm just writing it as I go along.

**Authors Note:** Just something I thought up. I mean, Roland wants a family. And I thought it'd be good drama. But I guess it brings out even more drama then that that is visible to the naked eye. I know it would never happen but its fan fiction.

**Chapter Disclaimer:** I don't own the chapter title, it's the title of a song by Chris Brown. And as you read before, anything or anyone related to the show is so not mine, even though I wish Trevor was.

-

**Say Goodbye.**

**-**

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_. The song described Roxy and what she was sure was Pamela's feelings exactly. Today Trevor was leaving for his tour in Iraq, and she hated the fact that he was leaving already. It wasn't meant to be this way, and she couldn't cry. She had to be strong, that was the other wives advice. Because if she showed weakness Trevor would worry about her while he was serving, and worrying could do no good, all it could do was risk his life more.

So she held back the tears, the boys couldn't, but that was understandable. The only father figure they had in their life was leaving, just about 21 or 22 days after he had entered their life. He said bye to them first and then turned to Roxy. She hugged him breathing in his cologne that she loved. The scent calmed her a bit.

"I love you baby." He told her as he hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said fighting back the tears.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry." He whispered.

"I'll try not to, it's just this is all new. And we just got married, and now I'm alone."

"You'll do fine."

"LeBlanc! C'mon." Shouted a voice from the bus.

"T.J, Finn, watch your mother for me. I love you guys and I love you." He said giving Roxy a kiss before heading off to the bus. They watched and waved to him and he watched them until he was out of sight.

-

**_Two Days Later._**

Roxy found herself at an Army Wives meeting. Three of the five members of their close knit little group of members of the Army Wives groups spouses were gone now. Joan, Chase and Trevor were all gone. Roxy was a little disoriented but pretty much okay but Pamela hadn't taken it so well. So now her and Pamela sat at a table chatting while their kids played with the other kids their age.

"Hello Ladies." Roland stated as he walked over to their table. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Hey Roland. And no we don't mind, do we Pam?" Roxy stated.

"No. don't mind." She said kind of off in her own little world.

"Look, Roxy, Pamela, I think you guys need some help." Roland started.

"Like mental help?" Roxy asked.

"No. Like coming and talking to me." Roland said.

"I'm fine. Just a little upset, but what army wife isn't? I think you should see Pamela though because she's been through a lot." Roxy said.

Finally after about a half hour of bribing, Roxy and Roland got Pamela to agree to go and see Roland for help.

* * *

**So how does Pamela's help go? And is Roxy lying about not needing help? And how are the kids taking it? Oh and I need help, in a further chapter there is a possibility of Roxy being pregnant and its up to you whether she is or not, do you think she should be? I need to know so I can write the chapters ahead of time.**

**R&R**

**-tara lynn**


	3. another kind of help

**Title:** Big Girls Don't Cry. 

**Author:** FrankxIeroxSavedxMe

**Summary:** Army Wives. After Chase and Trevor leave Roxy and Pamela find themselves a little depressed. Roland, whose wife, Joan, has also left, finds it his problem to help them with their problems. Roxy states she's fine, but Pamela needs help. But what happens when a little help turns into a little more? Roland/Pamela, and eventually Trevor/Roxy and maybe some Pamela/Chase Roland/Joan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters at all. I own the coupling of Roland and Pamela and I guess I own the ideal of Joan's second tour. But I do not own the show or anything of that sort, so if you sue me, you get nothing. Oh I don't own the title of the story, Big Girls Don't Cry, either, it is the name of Fergie's new song.

**Rating:** Mmm, we'll rate it **T** just to be safe. Cause who knows how it will play out, I'm just writing it as I go along.

**Authors Note:** Just something I thought up. I mean, Roland wants a family. And I thought it'd be good drama. But I guess it brings out even more drama then that that is visible to the naked eye. I know it would never happen but its fan fiction.

**-**

**Another kind of help.**

**-**

Pamela sat on the bed, looking it over, tears escaping her eyes. The children were over at Roxy's playing with Roxy's children while she went to her first appointment with Roland. She sighed, grabbing her keys and locking the house before climbing in her car and heading towards the hospital.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever even though it was only a five minute drive. It kind of gave her time to think though. When had her life turned like this? Was it when she married Chase? Or when they had kids? Or when? She wasn't sure, and all the thinking did was give her a headache. The silence was beginning to drive her nuts but just as she went for the radio, she realized she was at the hospital.

She signed in on a sheet and wrote, _Name: Mrs. Pamela Moran, Doctor: Dr. Roland Burton, Reason: Psychiatric help_. After filling that out and realizing that she was his last patient of the day she seated herself in a chair and began to wait while flipping through random magazines. After about 45 minutes a nurse came out. "Mrs. Moran." She said interrupting Pamela's thoughts and magazine flipping through phase.

"Yes?" Pamela asked looking up at the nurse. She was a younger lady, probably an army wife to some young guy. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were probably still a perfect young married army couple. He fought in the army, she was a nurse. It all worked out decently, but Pamela was willing to bet that in about four years it would be the nurse, that's name tag stated, _Sammy_. Well anyways, it would be Sammy's turn to sit in these cold plastic chairs, waiting to see Roland for help on her problems.

The nurse looked over Pamela too. Kind of Judging her, or at least that's what Pamela thought she was doing. Pamela gazed at Sammy with an emotionless gaze, waiting for the nurse to speak. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring, Sammy opened her mouth. "Dr. Burton will see you now. Down that hall, second room on the left." Sammy stated smiling the politest smile that she could muster before walking back into the room and into what was probably her office.

"Hello Pamela." Roland said shooting her a warming smile, that was kind of comforting to Pamela. She smiled back at him, well the best smile she could muster and began to wonder if she should put on the mask that she put on around her children, the mask that lied that everything was alright.

"Hi Roland. Or am I supposed to call you Dr. Burton?" Pamela said, feeling stupid. She didn't know whether she should refer to him as doctor or the same Roland that she knew. She looked him over, taking in all his features, and realized something, Roland Burton, was cute.

"You can call me Roland, Pamela." He smiled once again. "Okay, so what seems to be upsetting you as much as you are. Roxy's worried about you. I mean it's understandable to be upset after all that's happened and its understandable to be upset because your husband is gone. But it seems that you are upset about something _other_ than that. And I want honesty, everything said in here is confidential, between you and me."

After much hesitation she began to speak. "My love life, my marriage. It's like I'm the only 'army wife'," she said adding quotation marks to state that they weren't all wives, "that has a crappy marriage. That doesn't have a sex life. I don't have what I want. I want a _love_ life, I want to be able to have sex, and feel cared about. With Chase, it's not like that, I mean it was beginning to get itself on track, but now Chase is gone."

"Your not the only one." He comforted her. "I want the same. I want to start a family, but Joan, well she doesn't want that. She feels devoted to the army. And just when she was ready to 'divorce' from the army, they force her to stay. I want to be a father. But she won't give me the time of day on that one."

The two talked, and began to get closer for another half hour until Pamela's time was up.

"You'll come back Thursday, won't you?" Roland asked Pamela. He found a connection through her, and realized that they felt the same. He was helping her and she, through him helping her, was helping him out too. His words affected both of them and he was getting really close to her, he even found her attractive, all though he would never admit that. She was a married woman and he a married man.

"Definitely. I feel a lot better talking to you. And I think you and I could be really good friends." She paused as he nodded in agreement. "Look, Denise has my kids for a couple more hours and then I'm supposed to pick up mine and Roxy's kids to watch them for the night. But Roxy wanted me to come visit her on her shift first, wanna come with me?"

He nodded, even though he really shouldn't. He shouldn't be spending time with another woman while his wife was over serving their country and while the other woman's husband was doing the same. And especially when the woman he was spending time with was such a wreck that she might lean to him for the feeling of love. He knew the risks but at this moment didn't really care.

-

Two hours, fifteen drinks later; Eight on Pamela's behalf and Seven on Roland's and the two were wasted. "I think I'll call Denise and ask her to watch the kids for the night!" A pretty tipsy Roxy called out to the two, receiving a nod from Pamela.

"Movie night, your place, two hours?" Pamela called back. Receiving a nod from Roxy, before she turned and stumbled out of the hump bar with Roland. Pamela being a little less drunk, due to her doing this often when Chase left, drove Roland home.

But attraction and alcohol don't go together. One hour later, the two laid breathlessly and clothes less on Roland and Joan's bed. The worst part of it was, neither of them cared they had cheated on their spouses. But after laying there in silence for a half hour in each others arms things began to get awkward.

"Uh, I better go." Pamela said getting up and locating her clothing and hurriedly tossing them on. "Wouldn't want to keep Roxy waiting." She stated receiving a nod from Roland before hurrying out the door.

* * *

**PaigetheSuperWhitelighter**-_Thank you for your opinion. I guess I didn't make it clear in the first chapter. Like kind of her having the hard time is that her and Chase just were beginning to fix their marriage when he had to leave and another part of her having a hard time is like showing that she never really came to full terms with the surrogate mother thing. I don't know if it makes sense to everyone, it just kind of clicked in my mind. But I'm glad that you like my story anyways._

**What will happen next? Will Pamela share what happened with Roxy? Or keep it a secret? And will she continue to see Roland for help? And what about their spouses, will they find out?**

**Please R&R**

**-Tara Lynn**


End file.
